


Lovebirds

by sebtacularvettel



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebtacularvettel/pseuds/sebtacularvettel
Summary: Post-podium with Sewis and Kimi.





	Lovebirds

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this before the singapore race start so that i assure myself that everything will be fine. So if anything happens :))))))))))
> 
> Also i know the title is shit but like i thought of it in a second so bye for now

Kimi was already bored on the podium and was just waiting for the moment when he gets to his hotel room to his kids and wife. He is, surprisingly, the last driver to get off the podium, taking his champagne and Pirelli hat with himself to the cool down room. 

What he sees when he gets in doesn't surprise him a bit. Seb and Lewis on the couch. Seb on Lewis's lap. Sucking each other's faces off. As usual everyone else looks like they are not seeing anything, minding their own business. Though this creates room for Kimi's favourite part. Teasing Seb and Lewis. He likes their relationship and the teasing comes out of pure love. Seb is like a little brother to Kimi and Kimi is satisfied that Seb has found someone who loves all of him...unlike his past relationships.

"Okay lovebirds, how will the media love you if you suck each other's faces off. I don't think there would be much photoshoot invites." Kimi says, quite loud and clear but they aren't letting go off each other. 

Kimi puts his water bottle back on the table, slowly, not even taking a sip. This has never happened before, he thinks, his mouth hanging open. They always pull apart, sometimes even when Kimi only sets one foot into the room. 

"I know I am old and everything, but holy shit you two need to learn how to behave. You cannot go a second without eye fucking each other, let alone making out every chance you get." Kimi lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Thankfully, they stopped making out but they are cuddling now with Seb's face hidden in between the curve of Lewis's neck and shoulder and very obviously ignoring Kimi. 

"And now I am getting ignored? Thank you my friends." Kimi turns to leave the room but before he does he sees them two sharing a knowing look. The two of them will be the death of him someday. He cannot stop the smile forming on his face as he thinks about those two little devils. 

Before he enters his hotel room he realizes he got to the conclusion of the debate in his head called: "Is Kimi too old for the lovey dovey crap?" The answer is yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it. Imma go now worry my every blood and brain cell about the race.


End file.
